God Tier Academy A Dirk x Reader Tale
by KaiRhi
Summary: This story follows you, the reader, along your travels as you start to adjust to your new life as a God. But, what plans will destiny have in store for you? A prophecy send from alternate timelines? A group of God Tiered teens who are a part of a prophecy? Who knows? The only way to find out... Is to experience it yourself!
1. Chapter 1

"In the Genesis Frog, there is a place called the Incipisphere. The Incipisphere is home to our galaxy. In our Galaxy, there are four main Planets or 'components'. Earth, were all Human life flourishes. Alternia, home to the trolls, an ancient species whose superiority complex has led them into complete denial that humans are able to live without a hierarchy or monarch, The Comet Belt, where all cherubs, another alien species sharing DNA links to the Trolls, albeit slightly more violent, spend their days in solitude until they reach maturity and venture out into the cosmos, and then, there is Skaia.

Skaia is the planet in the middle of our universe and naturally, the planet where all others revolve around. Skaia was once home to the most brutal battlefield ever to befall the galaxy. The Battle of Zillyhoo, as the battle was most commonly known, originally started over the monarchs of Prospit and Derse, the moons or 'Dream Worlds' Of Skaia.

Prospit and Derse. Whenever one who has ascended to God Tier goes to sleep and depending on your alignment, either for yourself or for others their dream selves will wake up on one of the moons. Prospit is home to the Prospitians while Derse is home to the Dersites. Each moon is ruled by a king and queen, each having their own ideals for the universe.

The Battle of Zillyhoo started when a Member of Derse's Mafia, The Midnight Crew, murdered the King of Prospit. Enraged over her partner's death, Prospit's Queen instantly declared war over Derse, claiming to take Skaia's ownership to herself. Naturally, Derse's royalty were outraged with her decision, hanging onto their reasoning by the fact that they had not sent the Mafia to them. Prospit's Queen did not relent and eventually, their war fought with words turned into a bloody warfare fought on the battlefield of Skaia.

Originally, the battle only commenced between Prospit and Derse, with no clear winner ever seeming to come forth. Eventually, both sides enlisted in other planets help. With Alternia Helping the Dersites and the Humans helping the Prospitians, The stakes became ever higher, with more lives being lost than ever before in the universe.

Over the many years that the battle was waged, there were many rulers that rose and fell on earth's side. The trolls however, only had one true 'leader' through it all. Her Imperious Condescension. She was known as a ruthless ruler who did not hesitate to kill, or 'cull' as Trolls say.

As the war began to draw to a close, both Prospit and Derse falling weak, an unforeseen circumstance appeared. When the Derse king and queen least expected it, Her Imperious Condescension betrayed them, murdered them and took their place on the throne of Derse. Commanding her new army, she swore to one day rule the cosmos under an iron fist and to enslave the human race for their part in the Battle of Zillyhoo.

In the final three years of the war, eight individual humans ascended to a new rank in existence, one that might have been able to defeat Her Imperious Condescension had their newfound powers had the needed training. These eight individuals, now known as 'The Divine Eight', had all died in one way or another and were the first humans to ascend to God Tier. God Tier, as we know now, is an extremely rare trait in anyone, only presenting itself to someone pure of heart and one who has died a Heroic or Just death. When someone goes God Tier, they are allocated a class and aspect that works around who they are and what they're made of.

With their combined aspects of Time, Space, Light, Breath, Void, Heart, Life and Hope, The Divine Eight took their final stance against Her Imperious Condescension and her aspect of Mind. Unfortunately, they rushed in too early into their newfound powers and did not have complete control over them. They could not defeat Her Imperious Condescension with her years of experience with her powers. In a last ditch effort to subdue her, they sacrificed themselves. They combined their powers to create a pocket dimension to contain her and her powers for a millennia. In their final battle, The Divine Eight's souls left their bodies, leaving behind their bodies, turned to stone, preserving them and their chosen weapons. Her Imperious Condescension was sucked into their combined pocket dimension, locked away and leaving alongside her fossilised body.

However, this would not be the last the world would see of her. The Muse of Space, a Cherub from a doomed timeline, one were Her Imperious Condescension broke free at the end of the millennia and was able to take over the universe without any interference, had sent word to our world, to save us from the same fate as her timeline had. Her warning or 'prophecy as many have said it was, written on her last scroll, simply stated, "Those descended from the Divine Eight shall become their champions, the very beings who are to save the universe from the wicked demon, Her Imperious Condescension. Her Imperious Condescension's champion shall be with them at the Finishing Field of The Battle of Zillyhoo, be it for good or evil and may even change the tides to the final battle. However, they must train rigorously, ignore whatever greed or desire that transpires and focus solely on their training, for if they fail to bring down the looming threat, then the end of times shall be upon us and the flicker of life shall extinguish, leaving only death and destruction in its wake"

The Muse of Space, once happy with what she had written, sent her scroll to this timelines version on a dear friend of hers, Andrew Hussie. Of course, when he received the scroll, he only had a faint idea of what was truly at stake, but over time, discovered that if he did not act soon, the universe may be lost. In all of his research of God Tiers, he discovered that on Skaia, there was a plate of sorts, near were all of the fossilised remains of The Divine Eight and Her Imperious Condescension, depicting all of the aspects available to newly god tiered teens. In his mind, the best way to be prepared would be to found a school, to teach others on how to use their powers, so one day, when 'The Descendants' as they are now dubbed, appeared, they would be taught right and would be ready to fight when their time came.

And so came into existence, 'God Tier Academy". The Academy today is situated on the final battlefield, built around it to preserve its history and heritage. Keeping in line with the Muse of Space's warning, all of the Divine Eights descendants have been awarded their god tiers, however, Her Imperious Condescension's Descendant still remains unknown. Nonetheless, it is nearing the end of Her Imperious Condescension's millennia sleep and many still lay restless, wondering if The Descendants will be their salvation."


	2. Chapter 2

A young girl sits on a rickety chair, writing the last of a Universal History essay. She glanced to the bottom right corner of her screen, waiting for a Skype message to come in from her Troll Pen-Pal, but to no avail. It had been weeks since she had heard from him, and was worried for his safety. He would always ramble on about how, even though He was a Violet-Blood, one of the highest there was, everyone hated him and made threats almost every other day. She was worried that someone had gone through with one of those threats. She fiddled with an intricate ring on her middle finger, a gift sent from Alternia, courtesy of her Pen-Pal. The young girl sighed, and let her mind wander and think of all the late night talks they used to have, until a loud grumble roused her from her nomadic thinking.

It has been many days since she has eaten a proper meal, and even longer since she has taken care of her personal hygiene. This young girls home life is not what some would say, Homely. In her eyes, while she did have a place to stay out from the cold at night, the people she lives with are far from nice. Harsh words tossed around daily, as often as an intake of oxygen. Not always directed at her, but with defending the youngest of the house, they might as well be all directed at her.

This young woman, (Y/N) is her name, lives in a foster home. The parents who took her in also look after three other children, all of them having been taken in before her. The youngest, Agnes, was the one who garnered the brunt of the hate. Being only six, just starting school, and the extra costs of a newly recruited school child, she had to take up most of the costs of the household. The parents, Mr and Mrs VanDerWoodson, May have had a fancy last name, but they were fare from it. They were foulmouthed, low on money and verbally abusive the foster children, only taking them n for extra money to kick-start Mr VanDerWoodson's newest business venture, almost all the ones before ending up in disaster. The two older foster children, Mako and Rey, were almost always away from the house with their band taking up almost all of their time. While they are only 17, a year older than (Y/N), their childhood moulded them with minds of adults, with cold exteriors.

However, even a cold exterior can be broken with enough mistreatment. With Mr and Mrs VanDerWoodson frequently mistreating Agnes, her school studies began to fall and she wasn't as responsive as she used to be. (Y/N) noticing, she started to stand up for her and care for her, something that Mako and Rey had never done for her. While it had helped Agnes and put her back on the path of a bright future, it had started to take quite the toll on (Y/N).

Now it was her turn to fall behind. However, With (Y/N) being in High School and her psyche being that of a 16 year olds, her studies fell much further back, causing her to hit rock bottom. She started to hear voices, coaxing her to do many wicked things. She never took this voice in head, though it was always there. It was a woman's voice, booming and tantalizing. Telling her she wasn't made for this world. Although she may not have taken it in heed, its words got to her.

'You're not for this world'

'Without me, you're useless'

'Just Die, then you'll be at peace'

'Then, you'll be wanted.'

(Y/N) Shook her head, dispelling the voice for now. The voice always appeared to her in times of weakness or stress and considering the constant stress as of late, the voice was around most of the time, which frightened little Agnes. Seeing her only good role model talk to herself, it's hard. How long since the voice had started? (Y/N) didn't remember, all she recalls is screaming. She hears a small knock on her door

"Who is it?" She breathes in and holds her breath, silently wishing it to be one of her siblings, not wanting to deal with the VanDerWoodson's.

"I-It's Agnes…..Can I C-come in?" A soft, meek voice came from beyond the door. (Y/N) exhales a sigh of relief. She stands from her desk and saves her work, glancing at the blue glow pulsate. She shuffled towards the door, careful not to step on any items that were strewn across the room.

"Of course Agnes, what's wrong?" She enquired, opening the door ever so slowly, as not to alert their foster parents. Agnes only ever came to her room when something was wrong.

"It's p-past seven t-thirty…" she stuttered, pointing to (Y/N)'s bedside clock. Its hands read quarter to eight.

"Oh shoot! I'm sorry Agnes, I completely lost track of time. Do you still want me to sing you a lullaby?" (Y/N) exclaimed. Agnes nodded.

"I can't g-get to sleep without I-it" Agnes slipped her hand into (Y/N)'s as they crept down the hallway and up to the attic, which was converted into a small room for Agnes. The sloped ceilings made the room feel small, but for a six year old, it was perfect. (Y/N) lifted the flower dotted doona as Agnes slid in and cuddled up to a small, dragon like plush that (Y/N) had made based on a scale mate her Pen-Pal had shown her a picture of. Agnes treasured it like her life depended on it.

"All right, what sort of lullaby would you like to hear?" (Y/N) enquired, sitting on the floor next to Agnes' bed.

"C-could you please sing t-the one about the p-prophecy? A-and the god tiers?" Agnes exclaimed.

"Of course. Remember though, my voice isn't exactly the best. Especially with all of the high notes in this one." (Y/N) giggled, patting Agnes on the head. She breathed in, closed her eyes and softly began to sing.

 _"Heir of Breath,_

 _Knight of Time,_

 _Tiers we wish we could become,_

 _Witch of Space,_

 _Seer of Light,_

 _Gods among our teenagers._

 _Eight young teens fighting for our world,_

 _Losing their lives for a common cause,_

 _Stone setting in with their final breaths,_

 _All for a life to live._

 _Prince of Heart and Page of Hope,_

 _Maid of Life and Rouge of Void,_

 _Once risen from their stone sodden graves,_

 _Across Zillyhoo's cold paves._

 _Far Away, Long ago_

 _Memories of a battle long gone,_

 _Fighting against a Thief of Mind,_

 _A God with her powers well proficient_

 _When their victors_

 _Arise again,_

 _Then we will have a life to live"_

(Y/N) opened her eyes and saw that Agnes had dozed off. She smiled and lent in to kiss her forehead. She stood from her spot on the floor and tiptoed back to her own room.

'You're going to lose her one day.'

(Y/N) frowned at the sound of the voice. It was there again. She continued on her way, not replying as to scorn it. As she reached for the doorknob to her room however, the voice said something she just couldn't ignore.

'Better go back and check on her. You never know what people would do to have more money…'

At that line, she hear a shrill screech and a thus from the attic.

"AGNES" she screamed, franticly running to the attic, only to run directly into the girl.

"Agnes! Are you okay? I heard you scream an-and… Is that a cut on your cheek?" (Y/N) rambled franticly. For once, the voice wasn't mocking her, it was helping her. She inspected the wound, noticing how close it was to her eye.

"(Y-Y-Y/N)….." Agnes stuttered, clearly still in shock over what had just occurred. "(Y/N)! WATCH OUT!"

(Y/N) turned just in time to see a sharp, gleaming knife just miss the side of her head. And attached to the end of that knife, was none other than the VanDerWoodson's.

"What are you doing?! You realise that you just tried to KILL Agnes, right? Have you gone insane?!" (Y/N) barked, using her body as coverage for Agnes. Both the VanDerWoodson's looked to each other, an evil glint in their eyes and cunning smirks plastered on their faces.

"Oh dear, of course we know what we're doing. The fostering system won't know if she's dead, they never come to check on all of you. With her dead, not only will we have all that extra money, we'll be able to spend it however we want! Don't you understand that? Without her, we could actually be happy!" Mrs VanDerWoodson said, a calming sound her voice was.

'She's not wrong. But this is the closest family member you have, don't let them get to her…'

The voice. Again, instead of belittlement, it gave (Y/N) a sense of courage.

"You will never get Agnes. You're committing a crime by trying killing her and if you do, I'll make sure you'll never do anything of the sort again" (Y/N) spoke, her whole body radiating determination and rage. She shuffled her legs into a staggered stance, arms raised and ready to act in self-defence. Mr VanDerWoodson sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"Oh (Y/N), If only you were co-operative. Then maybe we wouldn't have had to do this…" He moved fast, slashing at her in fast, co-ordinated strikes. (Y/N) Screamed as the knife made contact, leaving deep gashes bleeding profusely. She fell, letting out a screech of pain, she tried to crawl to Agnes, to make sure she was safe, however, her attempts were futile as she was pulled by her feet until she was under her foster father.

"Goodnight (Y/N)" He said, voice wavering as he lifted the knife. (Y/N) shook and spluttered trying to get free, but to no avail. The knife came down, imbedding itself into her head. Blood splattered out of her mouth and onto Mr VanDerWoodson's face. He didn't care. He yanked the knife out of her head and drove it into her heart, delivering the final, fatal blow. Her body went slack as her heart stopped beating. He ripped the knife from her chest, ensuring more blood to spill from (Y/N)'s body onto the carpet. Agnes screamed as tears ran down her face. The glazed over eyes of her big sister stared at her, taunting her. She almost didn't notice her foster father coming towards her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and stared up, tears still spilling and her eyes filled with fear.

"Oh poor Agnes, If only you weren't such an expensive pet…" Mrs VanDerWoodson cooed as her husband inched closer. He lifted the now blood splattered knife until a blinding white light came from (Y/N)'s bloody corpse and shot through the ceiling, into the nights sky.

"What?! NO!" "This can't be possible!" The VanDerWoodson's gawked in amazement at the white light, blinding them until they say hands reaching for them out of the light.

"You will NEVER do anything like this AGAIN. Do you hear me?!" A booming female voice resonated throughout the house. Only when their senses were regained was when they had a look at her. Her face was calm and tranquil, but her eyes, her (E/C) eyes showed dismay, anger and sadness. It was then the VanDerWoodson's turn to shake in their boots. There apparent massacre forgotten in their minds, they could only hope for forgiveness. (Y/N) knocked them to the ground, and in the process, knocked them out cold. She turned to see a shaken Agnes, staring at her in awe. Police sirens blared in the distance, getting louder and louder every drawn out second.

"Y-you're God Tier! That's amazing! Is t-that a Thief one?" She stammered, admiring her big sister's new additional clothing.

"It seems like it, but why does it have no symbol, or colour?" (Y/N) questioned. Her God Tier was certainly a thief, however, it was purely white and black with a grey circle where an aspect would usually sit.

"I think I can answer that for you" A male voice echoed from the entrance to the room. Both the girls turned to see a young man, dressed in a green shirt embossed with a white sword with black wings and a pair of jeans. Behind him, a group of policemen closely on guard, as well as Mako and Rey, only just coming home from a potential record deal, staring in disbelief at (Y/N) and her new attire.

"W-who are you?" Questioned Agnes, hiding behind (Y/N)'s leg, traumatized by the nights events.

"My name is Andrew Hussie. I'm here to take our newest God Tiered teen to Skaia. To learn to control her new powers and, of course, to gain her aspect!"

"Wait, Andrew Hussie? As in, THE Andrew Hussie, the one who received the scroll from the Muse of Space from an alternate timeline and singlehandedly started God Tier Academy? THAT Andrew Hussie?" (Y/N) interrogated excitedly. Agnes gave her a sceptical look and tightened her grip on (Y/N)'s leg. She had almost lost her life and was not about to lose her sister.

"W-what in the worlds name happened while we were gone?!" cried Mako, finally able to utter her complaints. "We leave for what, a few hours and come back to this?"

(Y/N) tried to pulled Mako and Rey to the side to explain, but was stopped by a young man who was also in his God Tier robes, although his were filled with a rich crimson colour, with a carmine cog for his aspect. (Y/N) recognised this icon as a Time symbol.

"I'm sure I could be of help." The young man said, his voice deep and smooth, like silk. "You see, your foster parents here? They tried to attack your youngest but (Y/N) here? She got killed protecting her." He continued, trying to explain everything without going into great detail. (Y/N) notice how he leant against the wall while speaking to her older foster siblings.

"If she died she wouldn't be here…" Murmured Rey, Putting his bags on the kitchen table and starting to unpack. "Unless…You God Tiered?" In disbelief, Rey started to circle (Y/N), taking note of her new outfit.

"Well, yes, she did. And now we need to take her to Skaia, so she can get her Aspect and start her training." The time player continued, impatiently tapping his foot. "And we would like to get going pretty soon if you don't mind. Plus, I believe you have some news to tell your family."

"Oh, right! Agnes, (Y/N), WE GOT THE RECORD DEAL! WE'RE NOW AN OFFICIAL BAND!" Mako Squealed, throwing her arms around the three of them into a big hug.

"Which also means that we can leave this hell hole… although, I guess it'll just be us three, Agnes." Rey speaks softly, silencing the celebration.

"B-but I don't want (Y-Y/N) to go…" Stutters Agnes wrenching her way out of the hug and attaches herself to (Y/N)'s leg. "W-what if they come back? W-who will sing m-me lullabies?" (Y/N) smiled and knelt down to Agnes' height. The young Time player groaned in impatience.

"Agnes, I'm sure I won't be gone for long, and I don't think Mr and Mrs VanDerWoodson are coming back, hopefully, they'll be put behind bars for a long time. And now that Mako and Rey have their dream job, I'm sure they'll sing for you." (Y/N) cooed, Calming down Agnes and releasing her grip. As she stood, she looked to the other teen and gave him a nod, signifying she was ready to go. "Goodbye Mako, Rey. Take care of Agnes for me?"

"We promise" Mako and Rey chorused in unison, putting a hand on each of Agnes' shoulders. Agnes gave her a big smile, the first one in a long time.

"Bye (Y/N)! Be a good Thief!" She said, giving her a small wave. (Y/N) waved back and made her way to the door. "We'll miss you!" A crystal tear falls from her eye. She'll miss them. The Time player leads her back to Andrew, trading words with him for a few moments.

"(Y/N), I forgot to introduce you two! This is Dave Strider, the Knight of Time and one of the Descendants!" Andrew stated. (Y/N)'s mouth dropped, taking in this new information. Her mind was reeling until Dave voice broke through.

"Don't get too jazzed, It's not that exciting." He scoffs. "We need to go." (Y/N) nods in agreement. The full moon illuminated the night's sky, giving a full view of Skaia and Alternia. She breathed in a breath of fresh air and closed her eyes as she felt a warm sensation around her.

'Finally, you'll belong…'


	3. Chapter 3

The warm light subsided and (Y/N) opened her eyes, taking in her new surroundings. The rolling hills of checkered ground, the occasional blossoming tree, rivers and lakes dotting the landscape and right in front of the small group, God Tier Academy. Its tall spires pierced the sky, a mixture of dark purple and radiant gold intertwining on the outer walls, the front gardens, in full view, reflected Skaia's natural flora, with lush green hedges edging what seemed to be illuminated stone, with the path splitting into a fork, with one of the paths steering to each side of the magnificent building and further splitting, with one of the paths leading to where they were standing. She gasped.

"Welcome to God Tier Academy. I'm sure you've heard of it?" Andrew said, a slight smirk gracing his tanned, almost orange skin, his brown hair brushing against his face at the slight wind. "This will be were you will study and train for the day Her Imperious Condescension breaks free. With the amount of God Tiered pupils already ascended, I'm sure we can overcome her, especially since we have another Thief among us now!" (Y/N) looked down, bashful at the slight praise.

"W-well, I just hope I get a good aspect! As awesome as these clothes are, they're becoming a bit boring with this plain white." She stuttered, looking down to her clothing, indeed being devoid of any colour. Dave and Andrew shared a look of anxiousness.

"I'll go get the other students." Dave rushed, running into a large circle pad to their left and disappearing. (Y/N) assumed that this was a transportalizer, a fairly common transportation method on the Battlefield of Skaia. Andrew sighed and turned to her.

"I should assume that you partially know the procedure of an aspect appointer?" He implicated, pointing to a smooth, flat plate embedded in the checkered ground of the Battlefield, The plate being separated into an outer ring and an inner ring, the inner ring having the insignia of God Tier Academy inscribed into it; a bright green house, divided into six pieces. The outer ring was more peculiar, being separated into twelve blocks, with each block depicting one of each aspect. (Y/N) inspected the plate and nodded.

"It was mandatory for everyone in our school to at least have a slight understanding of God Tiers and the Academy. You know, in case any of us did have what it took." She said, her eyes never leaving the plate. She took in all of the symbols and thought back to their meanings;

Time, one of two fabrics of paradox space, allows its recipient the power to travel through time and have a better understanding of it

Space, the other known fabric of paradox space, allows it recipient to manipulate the size of things and the size of their overall existence.

Void, associated with nothingness or the obfuscation of knowledge, allows its recipient the ability of camouflage from existence and occasionally create from nothing.

Light, associated with Knowledge, allows its recipient good luck and fortune as well as, in extremely potent cases, healing.

Mind, associated with decisions and their outcomes, allows its recipient the ability of logical outcomes and in extremely potent cases, the ability to manipulate one's mind.

Heart, associated with emotions and intuition, allows its recipient to 'follow from their heart' so to speak and to follow the path for self.

Rage, associated with negative emotions, allows its recipient to channel their anger into power and use them for their own use.

Hope, associated with fortune as well as outcomes, allows its recipient to channel the powers of hope and use them.

Doom, associated with death, allows its recipient the ability to understand and act with sacrifice.

Life, associated with what it was named after, allows its recipient the ability to manipulate life and push it to the edge.

Blood, associated with relationships and friendships, allows its recipient the ability to crate bond as well as sever them.

And Breath, associated with the wind, flight and direction, allows its recipient the ability to control and utilize the air and to guide others.

Andrew cleared his throat, stirring (Y/N) from her nostalgic memories. It was then she realised there was a crowd of people gathered around her. She recognised some people from Universal History textbooks she's read. Seven stood out in particular however. The remaining of the Descendants. John Egbert, The Heir of Breath, was hovering quite a way off the ground, a goofy grin bearing his two buck teeth. His black framed glasses slightly sliding off his nose and his dark hair moving with the wind. Next to him was Rose Lalonde, The Seer of Light. Her short blonde hair was well kept and trimmed, a black headband adorning her head. Moving along the line, was Jade Harley, The Witch of Space. Her long, dark hair flowing down her back and circular, dark frames perched on her small nose. Then there was Jane Crocker, The Maid of Life. Her short hair slightly covered a deep red crown, most noticeably from the Betty Crocker Corp, as she was the heiress to the fortune. Her glasses also seemed to be red in colour. Next to her was Jake English, The Page of Hope. His looks mirrored John's to the T. They could almost be brothers. And lastly, there was Dirk Strider, The Prince of Heart. His blonde hair was messed up, but in a way that seemed charming instead of dishevelled. His scalene triangular glasses sat on his nose, refusing to give any glimpse of the eyes behind them. These seven, along with Dave, made the Descendants.

Circling them were the rest of the school. (Y/N) could see a small variety of species. Many of the students were trolls, their grey skin standing out in contrast to her usual experiences of human skin. There were also many humans, however, they were more lost in a sea of grey. Andrew waved his hands, dispelling any chatter as silence fell upon the crowd.

"Students of God Tier Academy! Once again, we have a new arrival! Please Welcome (Y/N) VanDerWoodson!" Andrew announced. (Y/N) winced at the name and slightly pulled on Andrews's sleave.

"Actually, it's (L/N). I never got my last name changed." She whispered, not wanting to cause too much of a fuss. Andrew understood and continued.

"(Y/N) (L/N), please step up to the Aspect Plate! It will cross out, one by one, what aspects are least like your character, up until there is one left, which will be your chosen mythological role and will make you a full-fledged god!" He announced one again. (Y/N) followed his direction, daintily stepping onto the plate. It lit up in a blinding white light.

All of the symbols lit up in their respective colours. They danced around, like flames in a fire. Blue was the first to flicker out, the Breath symbol dimming with it. Then went Blood, Light, Doom and Rage.

'Yes! Finally! Thief! You shall be mine!'

The voice was back and stronger than ever. The Space symbol fizzled out as well as the Time symbol. (Y/N) became frightened. Why was this voice even more malevolent here?

The Life symbol dimmed as the voice became even stronger, taunting her.

'This is what you were meant for!'

Out went the Void symbol as well as Hope, leaving only Heart and Mind left. (Y/N) thought back to the lullaby, where all the Descendants' tiers were said, _Thief of Mind._ She didn't want to believe it. There was no way….

The Heart symbol started to flash, confirming her fear. She was the Thief of Mind. Her Imperious Condescension's Descendant. The one who would decide the course of their battle. Her Clothing began to fill with a sea green colour and accented with blue. She looked down to her chest, noticing the now despised symbol. A flurry of tears began to build up and pour down her cheeks. She knew no one could see through the blinding white barrier which gave her a short time to grieve to herself.

However, that time was not enough as the barrier began to fall and she started to hear the gasps and unwavering stares. She was sure no one was expecting this. (Y/N) began to claw at the hem of her shirt as people began to chatter. Time seemed to stop for her. She almost forgot where she was until she felt a hand on her back, leading her off the plate. At this point, she looked to the crowd, only to be met by fearful eyes and angry scowls. She looked to the person leading her away, realising it was the Prince of Heart himself. They walked in silence, (Y/N) looking to the floor the whole time until she felt him push her to the floor. As she turned to face him, she realised where she was. A cell.

"You'll be staying here until we figure out what to do with you. Hopefully, Andrew will make the right decision" Dirk said, voice filled with disdain and anger. He left, slamming the door to what she assumed was a jail. It was at this moment (Y/N) realised not only was she at the school she'd always imagined, she was also the most hated person ever to walk its halls.

'Welcome to the party, my little pawn…'


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/N)'s weeping was interrupted by the door creaking open. She lifted her head, wiping the tears off her face as to hide her weakness. She turned to the door, only to realise that her visitor was the Heir of Breath himself. What he was doing in a jail was a mystery to her, as she was the only one she could see.

"You're (Y/N), Right?" He asked, his head cocked slightly to the right. A sense of confusion fell upon her.

"Y-yes, I am." She answered. "You're John Egbert, right? Why are you here?" She slid herself further back into her cell corner, to cloak herself in the shadows.

"Well, I just wanted to check up on you! You didn't seem quite with it when Dirk took you away." He explained, scratching the back of his head, a sheepish grin on his face. He produced a key from seemingly nowhere and unlocked the door. (Y/N) was still rather dubious as to the fact that he was only here to 'check-up' on her. He walked into the cell, closing the iron bar door behind him. She curled up further into the corner. Noticing this, John sat in the opposite corner.

"So… if you don't mind me asking, how did you God Tier?" He asked, a starry look in his eyes. (Y/N) looked at him sceptically, studying him for ulterior motives. She could find none. She sighed and answered.

"I… 'God Tiered' by saving my foster sister from being killed by the hands of my foster parents…T-they stabbed my head and heart…" John's eyes widened, taking in the sheer brutality she had gone through. (Y/N) started to cry, crystal tears falling down her cheeks. "I was s-so scared, She's only s-six! She c-could have died!" Her body wracked with sobs as she started to rock back and forth, trying in vain to calm herself "a-and now, I'm here… and e-everyone HATES me…all because of some d-dumb prophecy!" Her sobs became louder, echoing off the stone walls. John scooted a bit closer to her until he was next to her. He extended his hand, softly papping her on her shoulder. She became rigid under the sudden contact, her crying becoming more vocalised. He caressed her shoulder, trying to calm her. (Y/N)'s cry's softened slightly, her tears staining the sleeves of her now despised outfit.

"Look, I know it's gonna be hard, but if it makes you feel any better, I don't hate you! From what you've told me, it sounds like you've gone through a lot, and with your newfound Godhood and all, it definitely wouldn't make this any easier. So... I'll be here for you." John comforted (Y/N), her sobs coming to a sniffle. He continued to stroke her shoulder, comforting her until she heard the door open once again, Letting herself draw closer to John in fear of who might be approaching. A figure steps out from the shadows, revealing to be Dave.

"C'mon dude, we need you back in the office now." Dave glanced at (Y/N), nodding in her direction. "You too, (Y/N). We're all going to have a long talk about what to do with you." He readjusted his aviators, sending a chill down her spine. When did he get so intimidating? John helped her to her feet, legs trembling in fear. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to aid her to their destination. As they slowly made their way to the hallway, she decided she could at least make small talk.

"S-so, what's happened so far a-as to what's going t-to happen?" She asked, realising that may not have been such a good idea, the long hallway seeming to go on forever, with no end in sight. Dave stiffened at the question, hands clenched at his side. He let out a long breath, as if to prepare himself for the delivery of terrible news. (Y/N) gulped, realising how dry her throat was from crying.

"Either we're going to allow you to join the curriculum and take the chance that you'll help us-"She let out a sigh of relief "Or we'll have to kill you to ensure you won't turn on us" Johns grip her shoulders tighter, as to give her reassurance, as well to aid her up the stone stairs. Dave as well, took her hands as to aid her. As they made their way to the top of the stairwell, a large, extravagant door came into view. Its violet and golden trim entangled with all of the aspect symbols let out what seemed to be its own glow, making it seem even more heavenly than Godhood. They paused, (Y/N) in awe of the magnitude of sophistication this one door could provide, as well as fearing what may be hidden behind it. Both of the young men noticed her reluctance to go near the door and took both of her hands in theirs.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think Dave and I want you to stay. I know I believe that you are different than Her Imperious Condescension. You're your own self, not a pawn! Plus, if you had evil in your heart, you wouldn't of even God Tiered!" Both of the young men squeezed her hands. Their assurances made (Y/N) show a slight smile amidst a face, full of dread. She turned to Dave, who nodded, apparently agreeing with John's views.

"Yea, you seem like an okay person and I know Hussie wouldn't want to kill someone who could potentially help us." Dave added. (Y/N) Squeezed the hands in hers, relishing the feeling of support. With one final look at the extravagant door, John opened it, revealing a large room, with a plethora of luxurious armchairs set neatly in rows, filled with God Tiered students. All the chairs lead up to what seemed like a courtroom, complete with desks and a jury bench. (Y/N)'s eyes widened at this, was she going on trial? The walls were a pale blue, with intricate golden fleur-de-lis' adorning them. Columns supported the roof, seemingly stylised from ancient Greece and the roof, a mural of The Final Battle. A fuchsia cladded troll, her horns slightly curved and reaching for the skies, Hair billowing out behind her as she attacked a group, golden double ended trident poised above her head. (Y/N) assumed that this was Her Imperious Condescension. She already loathed this being with every fibre of her body, and she hadn't even met her yet! The group she seemed to be attacking was that of the Divine Eight. A mirage of slightly blurred colours blended in perfect harmony to create a bloody battlefield, The Battlefield to be exact. (Y/N) heard rather loud whispers and turned her head to address the ones insinuating the noise. A small group of Trolls were sending harsh glares her way, whispering to the others in their group. She averted her eyes, tears brimming from the constant stares. She once again felt the comforting grip from the two boys, letting out a sigh of release. They led her to a stand, where they directed her to sit. Once she was seated, they made their way to their own individual seats across from her own. The room continued to fill with whispered chatter, the odd glare her way didn't go unnoticed either. She wrung her hands in nervousness, looking side to side as to wonder what would happen next. A loud bang ceased the chatter, drawing the student body's attention to the front, where low and behold, Andrew Hussie stood. Next to him, a Young female troll with slightly messy black hair that flicked at the end and two pointy horns atop her head.

"The Court is now in session. Today's topic of interest; the fate in regards to one (Y/N) (L/N), The Thief of Mind and Her Imperious Condescension's Descendant. The first court hearing floor goes to (Y/N) herself, and the questionnaire, myself, Terezi Pyrope" The female troll, now known as Terezi announced, her voice raspy. The courtroom burst into whispers once again however, more out of curiosity than malevolence. A loud clap was once again heard from Andrew. The crowd died down once more as he nodded to Terezi, a sign for her to continue.

"Miss (Y/N), as we witnessed a few hours ago, you have become the Thief of Mind. As I have been informed, you know much about the Descendants and the Prophecy, correct?" She circled (Y/N), their eyesight locking

"That is correct" (Y/N) replied, not breaking contact. Eye contact was considered a form of dominance after all.

"Then it is safe to assume you know about Her Imperious Condescension's specialty powers, correct?"

"Yes. She was able to worm her way into others minds, taking full advantage of their negative emotions and would eventually be able to use their powers against them." (Y/N)'s years of Universal History study had taught her well.

"Suffice to say, you will eventually have these powers and possibly join Her Imperious Condescension in ruling the cosmos?" Terezi's eyes peaked over her red glasses, confidence radiating from her body.

"What? No! Why would I do that?" Outraged, (Y/N) attempted to lift her arms, however, the restraints only made a little jingling noise as protest.

"Oh, I don't know, let's take your home life for example. In my documentations, I've read that your foster parents were not… how would one say it… kind to you and your siblings. That in itself could warrant revenge and eventually corrupt you and your powers, forcing you to join The Batter Witch."

"No! I wouldn't! Although they were terrible, they don't deserve to die! And to be honest, I don't appreciate being treated as a criminal when I have done nothing to warrant it!"

"While that may be true, we have to take everything you say with a grain of salt. Who knows, Her Imperious Condescension might be speaking to us through you without you even knowing."

(Y/N) groaned. "Oh, my god. Do you even remember the credentials of becoming God Tier? Pure. Of. Heart. No evil intentions. I'm here, aren't I? That means I haven't been corrupted, I am not a spy for BatterWitch-whoda and I have no evil Intentions! To be perfectly honest, I don't even want to be here anymore! If this is the way you treat potential 'accomplices' or whatever, then I want out. I may have always wanted to be God Tiered, But never as the Thief of Mind and certainly if this is how I'm treated."

A clapping sound filled the room as everyone's attention was once again turned to Andrew Hussie.

"I think it might be time to hear the Descendants views" he stated, gesturing to the teens. All of the descendants rose, their chairs squealing against the floor. John was the first to speak

"Well, I think she should be fine, She hasn't shown any hostility since she's arrived and while I was talking to her, she seemed to be truthful. " He flaunted a smile. Rose cleared her throat to give her opinion. John sunk back into his seat.

"While she may be Her Imperious Condescension's Descendant, she has not shown any signs to be under her control. If she lives, I see a favourable outcome" (Y/N) flashed a small smile Rose's way. While she had not met the girl personally, Rose seemed to be rather diligent in the learnings of her powers. She sat down, her eyes trained onto Jade.

"I don't think she's bad but I think maybe she should prove herself?" (Y/N) groaned at this "I mean, Not that she is bad or not, but to win our trust?" Jade spoke. Many of the student body nodded as if to agree with her.

"I agree with John. She seems to have no evil intentions so I believe that speaks for itself" Dave stated, nodding to john and (Y/N). She gave him a small smile of gratitude. Jane was next to speak.

"Well, I don't think I believe her. She is the Thief of Mind after all and we know that mind aspects are particularly good at manipulation" She sent a sharp glare to the accused, one that was reciprocated. She slid back down into her chair. Jake quickly jumped in to dissuade the tension.

"I-I must refute that Jane, As the others said before, apart from her sharing the same powers as Her Imperious Condescension, She has no other ties. She's not even a troll!" This statement raised quite the ruckus, theories and queries thrown around until Dirk spoke up.

"Why are we even doing this? There's no point, she's obviously guilty! Look, she may not of warranted any animosity but it looks like I'll be the first to say this. We can't trust her because it looks like she's innocent. You think anyone who's on the other side would just admit it? It's best if we kill her, plus because it would be a Justified death, she won't come back" (Y/N) stared at him in horror. Who did this boy think he is? Luckily Roxy stood up and offered her opinion.

"Dirk, what the hell? She's done nothing wrong and you're ripping into her as if shes no more than a-a-an animal! I think she should join us! We'd be stronger and have a better chance in The Final Battle with her by our side, not fighting against her." Both Roxy and Dirk argued with each other for some time until Andrew silenced everyone, ready to give his judgment.

"She will stay and study at the school like a normal descendant."

Happiness as well as guilt filled the eyes of all but one. Dirk. While Terezi sat down in her assigned seat, Dirk rose from his. He sauntered up to the podium, making sure to dissuade eye contact. Curious eyes followed him as he stood next to (Y/N). She started to shake in fear. Dirk seemed to tower above her, eyes covered with his glasses and mouth turned down in a scowl.

"You may have tricked the student body, but you won't fool me." With that, he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Cheers burst throughout the room, happy they hadn't had to take any drastic measures. However, sharp glares were still sent (Y/N)'s way. Rose and Jade unlocked her handcuffs. They both gave her warm smiles and a hug, wrapping her in a warmth she hadn't felt for a long time. The warmth subsided when Andrew cleared his throat, indicating for the two girls to leave.

"(Y/N), you were able to prove to me at least, that you are not a threat. If you come with me, we'll get you set up in the Descendant Quarters and organize your classes." (Y/N) smiled at his words as a small lady came up to her and held her hand. A pink bandana covered her head and an array of colours neatly arranged on her outfit. She recognised this lady from one of her many Universal History textbooks as Ms. Paint, the co-founder of God Tier Academy.

"Come now dear, we'll get you all set up! Oh! I know, we'll get your friend to help you with your things! Eridan! Would you mind helping us?" (Y/N) froze at her words. Eridan? Her Pen-Pal? He was at the school? She heard mumbling from behind her, complaining about helping. She slowly turned around until they were face to face. Eridan stopped just before bumping into her. He opened his mouth to spew some sort of curse, until he noticed her.

"(Y/N)? My glub, I didn't… Uhh…" his words fizzled out, leaving them standing awkwardly until (Y/N) jumped into his arms, giving him a large, warm hug. Eridan stiffened at the sudden contact, eventually giving in and wrapping his arms around her. He could feel her sobs as her tears wet his scarf. Rubbing circles into her back, he deciphered her blubbering words.

"I-I thought you w-were DEAD! You d-didn't return…. You didn't return my s-Skype messages I was s-so WORRIED! What e-even happened?" She sobbed, hugging Eridan tighter, digging her fingers into his shoulders. He winced at this action, the slight pain making him uncomfortable.

"I'm glubbing sorry (Y/N). I didn't mean to make you sad. When I God Tiered, I was cut off from any Interaction with anyone outside of Skaia." He pulled away from her and placed his hands on her shoulder. His lips remained downturned but his eyes spoke of remorse, guilt and relief.

"Let's get you to the office. Eridan can help you with whatever you need" Ms. Paint said, smiling warmly, a tall man dressed in black sliding next to her as she spoke. (Y/N) recognized the man as Mr. Slick, the front man for the controversy over the Battle of Zillyhoo. Many people thought he was the one to kill the White King, wanting his powers. However, no accusations seemed to be true. Eridan pushed her forward slightly, leading her out of the court-like room and to a staircase. They both scaled the stairs in complete silence, having not had contact in real life before, (Y/N) and Eridan had no idea how to approach the situation. Both tried to start conversations but all falling short of a few words. Eventually, they were able to talk as openly as they were online. Chuckling as they ascended the last few stairs, they were cut from their chatter by a loud voice behind them.

"(Y/N), Eridan, Follow me" Andrew stated, seemingly skipping past them, up the last few stairs and through the wooden door at the end. Both teens shared a look as the ascended the last few stairs. Walking through the archway, (Y/N) was rather let down by Andrews 'office'. It was more of an attic that a headmasters office. Everything was blue, from the walls to even his computer. She started to wonder if the man was even sane. She gripped Eridan's hand for comfort, Eridan returning the grasp. It was at that moment (Y/N) noticed a large pile of items in the corner of the room, with a scalemate on top. She recognised the scalemate as the one she sewed for Agnes. Her curiosity got the better of her, asking about the mass.

"That pile, (Y/N), contains all of your items from Earth. Mako and Rey were kind enough to gather it all for you." Her heart swelled. While at the academy, she may have been public enemy Number One, back on Earth, she still had a loving family. She was able to relax some more, letting go of Eridan's hand in the process. She started to drown out Andrews's speech, thinking as to what Mako, Rey and Agnes would be doing right now. It had been about a day since she'd arrived and so much had happened. She contemplated writing them a letter, but was shaken from her thoughts by Andrew snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Good. Now that I have your attention again, Eridan will help you take your things to your tower. Afterwards, you are free to explore and get familiar with the school. I also have a letter here for you from your family. Don't get used to it though, after this, you will be completely cut off from the other planets to solely work on your training." He handed her the letter and motioned for her to collect her things. She happily obliged and busied herself and Eridan with collecting the plethora of boxes and suitcases. There had to of been EVERYTHING of hers from since she'd been placed with the VanDerWoodson's. They happily left the office and headed for the central tower; her tower. On the way, Eridan explained how all the descendants had a spherical tower where they would live, their ancestor's bodies at the base of each of their respective towers, to look over the school and to protect it. He went into detail over the war, (Y/N) giggling at his fascination. It wasn't long before they arrived at her new room. It was rather bland, white all around, but set up exactly as it had been back on Earth. She was pleased that it was like this, now it would feel like home. Eridan set down her belongings.

"I'll take my leave now. You should probably read that letter, you probably won't get another one till after the final battle." He stated. (Y/N) Nodded, agreeing. She gave him a big hug before he left, thanking him for everything and him apologizing for how long it had been since they'd talked. Eridan left, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door clicked, she lunged for the letter she'd placed on her desk, ripping it open and reading it over.

'Dear (Y/N),

As of writing this letter, we've just learnt of your aspect allocation as the Thief of Mind, Her Imperious Condescension's Descendant. While we are happy that because of you, we were able to put our foster parents in jail, we cannot condone the fact that you are dangerous. From now on, you are not welcome to our family. Don't try contacting us or Agnes. We've done what we had to and told Agnes that you were a threat and were 'taken care of'. As in, you're dead. We are sorry that we had to do this, but it is for Agnes' and our safety. We wish you the best of luck with your studies and hope that maybe you won't turn out as bad as your Ancestor.

From, Mako and Rey.

P.S. We always knew you weren't normal.'

(Y/N)'s mouth opened and closed, no words coming out, silent tears falling down her cheeks. Scratch what she'd thought before. She had no one. Her tears morphed into loud sobs, crying out deafeningly. She balled up the letter, letting out obscenities and threw it out the window into the garden. She didn't care if anyone found it or if it cluttered the yard. She'd just lost the only family she had. Why did this have to happen to her? Her body started to shake, her eyes now burning and breath shaky. Her wailing quieted down back to small sobs, she leant against the wall.

'See? Even your own family despised you! You were never welcome…'

The Voice was back.

"Go away...' She said weakly, too tired to even stand, she slid down the wall until she was sitting on the ground next to her bed.

'You'll have to listen to me eventually. For now, go to sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow…'

Taking the Voices advice, she closed her eyes, tears void now, and fell into a much needed rest.

OKAYYY- So, First Authors Note I guess? Well, I just wanted to let you guys know that from here, the wait for chapters will get a bit longer, mainly just cos, i was uploading them here to catch up with on dA. So, dA will get the chapters first but FF should get them almost straight after. Sorry for all the trouble!


	5. Chapter 5

(Y/N) tossed and turned, the teal carpet digging into her skin as the faint purple and gold moonbeams filtered in through the sheer blue curtains encasing a circular window. While the world around her seemed silent, an unseen enemy crept into the spherical room through the aforementioned window, eyes trained solely on the ascending and declining status of the girl's body, sprawled on the floor. As they crept closer, their feet making no more than a faint pit-pat, they drew a weapon from their specibus; a sickle. (Y/N) let out a string of mumbles, stopping the enemy in their tracks, their breath hitching in their throat as they waited for the girl to drift back into a stable unconsciousness. As her mumbling ceased and her breathing seemingly returned to normal, the enemy continued their sneaking until they reached their target. Sickle in hand, they raised it high above their head ready to strike. That is, until (Y/N)'s eyes shot open, seeing the decent of a pointed curve barrelling towards her. She squealed and propelled her body to her left, rolling out of the way just in time for the blade to dig into the carpet, ripping up the floorboard underneath it as well. The enemy, flustered by his foiled attempt at assassination, fled the scene, not before dislodging his sickle. He jumped out the window as (Y/N) ran to catch him only to miss his dark brown cape my mere millimetres. She watched as he landed solidly on the ground and racing away to the Sector of the Dorms Labelled "Prospit". Her heart racing, she stumbled to her bed, a sharp pain stinging her back and up her right arm. She sighed as she sat, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and massaging the areas in pain. Who was that person? She assumed that they were a troll, from the faint glimpse of an orange horn peeking out from his dishevelled black hair. She shook her head as she glanced at the 'Moons'. Prospit and Derse. While they were far, far away, she could faintly see movement, as if others lived on the moons. She chuckled to herself; If everyone was on Prospit and Derse, that meant that she was alone, without a friend to help lend a shoulder or to give moral support. Her massaging ceased as the pain subsided. She glimpsed at the pile of boxes and bags filled with her own items, the only thing reminding her of home. Although, she doesn't have a home now, does she? At the thought of this, tears once again began to brim until she wiped her eyes; who needs them? She could work through this catastrophe on her own. She rose, as she noticed the clock on the door. Five Thirty. She panicked, what time did classes start? Was everyone given food and breakfast? She scrambled to her desk where she noticed a rather large pamphlet filled with information about Skaia and the God Tiers. On the inside of the pamphlet, was her schedule.

Thief of Mind Schedule.

6:30 – 7 – Breakfast (Be fast, the best food goes first)

7 – 8 – Mythos – Mr. Clubs Deuce

8 - 10 – Strife Specibus Training – Mr. Spades Slick

10 - 11 – Break

11 – 1 – Mind Training – Miss. Latula Pyrope 1 – 2 – Heart Training – Miss. Meulin Leijon

2 – 3 – Thief Training – Miss. Meenah Peixies

3 – 5 – Alchemizing – Mr. Diamonds Droog

5 – 7 – Combat Training – Mr. Hearts Boxcar

7 – 7:30 – Break - Dinner

7:30 – 9 – Descendant Training - Various

10:30 – Curfew

She breathed a sigh of release. One hour left. She slid to the floor in relief, glancing over to her items once again. While they might bring much sorrow to her, she has to unpack them. She makes her way over and starts with the box on top. It's filled with pictures, lots of them. Mako and Rey must have sent all the photos containing her face. Her heart clenched as she set to work hanging all of the frames up on the appointed wall. Each photo brought back memories; the good memories. There was one where all four of the children had gone to the amusement park, without their parent of course. They had snuck out while the VanDerWoodson's were out. (Y/N) chuckled at the memory. More came to her as she unpacked more pictures. The time Agnes had won a spelling award, Mako and Rey's first big gig and her last birthday. A sense of melancholy fell over her as she hung up the last picture frame. Her whole life was right in front of her and yet… it didn't feel complete.

She busied herself with the unpacking of her other possessions. She almost cried when she found her computer and laptop, quickly setting it up, however, her excitement swiftly sank as she was met with an unknown loading screen, adorned with a light blue background, the logo of the school and the peculiar broken green house that appeared on the aspect appointer. Sighing, she left it to be. A bell rang, signalling breakfast time. She scurried down the hatch and made her way down the spiral stairs connected to the dormitories walkway. Many a student pondered their way towards the main gate, eager to get their daily morning meal. After the 'legal' proceedings yesterday, (Y/N) seemed to be quite big news, with many looks shot her way; be it a friendly nod or a callous gaze of hatred. She proceeded to ignore as many as she could as she walked into the mess hall. The mess hall was less exuberant than the rest of the school but had not lost one bit of its spectacular splendour. Its high roof gave it a sense of roominess while the circular tables and luxurious velvet chairs not only made an excellent way to keep in a conversation, but made what would normally be seen as a mundane room where you would share a morning meal with others into a luxurious common room where you could have a sophisticated conversation with others just like yourselves. At the very end of the mess hall were two elongated tables decorated with bushels of flowers and tablecloths unlike those of the round tables. On the one situated to the left sat the teachers. Being able to overview the entire happenings of the school made it the prime positioning. Situated to the right; the descendants. (Y/N) sighed at the sight of the table. Considering she was classified as a descendant, did that mean she had to sit there as well? She knew that at least two of them held some unreasonable animosity towards her and her sitting with them would trigger a rather lengthy argument. She sighed, deciding she might as well eat in her dorm as to bypass any confrontation. As she made her way to what seemed to be a self-serve bar, she was stopped by a Troll, his clothing seemingly of a Seer with the colour palate of the Blood aspect and nubby, orange horns protruding from his neatly combed yet oddly curly jet black hair. Something seemed rather familiar about this troll and yet, she just couldn't place it.

"Ah, you must be (Y/N) our last descendant! My name is Kankri Vantas, I am the Blood aspect Instructor. As such, I have taken it upon myself to make your time here at God Tier Academy as pleasant as possible. As you might have possibly guessed, I myself am a Seer of Blood and while typically a Seer of Blood is not a traditional descendant, mine, along with all of the other aspect teachers are all descendant from Trolls who lived on Beforus, what Alternia was known as before Her Imperious Condescension came to power. I won't bore you too much with the details of our Ancestors as you will be learning about that in Mythos with Mr. Droog, however I am here to give you a small induction and to show you were you will be sitting in the mess hall as well as introducing you to some students who should be willing to help you learn where all of your classes are and to make sure you feel welcomed" The troll rambled on, erratically moving his hands as to fully extenuate his words and the meanings behind them. (Y/N) stared at his face, memorizing each and every crevice, racking her brain as to why he looked so familiar. As she realised, she let out a gasp and stepped pack.

"I-I-I-I think Y-y-you tried to attack me this morning!" Her eyes widening in fear, she took another step back, putting more distance in between herself and who she assumed to be her attacker.

"Excuse me? I do not believe I would attack you and to accuse someone could be highly triggering to myself or any others who it might affe-"He was cut off by the young Thief of Mind.

"No! It had to be you! My attacker had the same aspect as you, the same horns and all! He came at me with a sickle! It has to be you!" she all but cried, their slight confrontation seemed to draw the attention of more than a few onlookers, pausing their breakfast in favour of seeing an argument between a teacher and a student. Kankri sighed, rubbing his forehead as to relieve the pain of a headache.

"Unfortunately my dear, you do have the wrong person. I do not have a sicklekind Strife Specibus, mine is "TriggerKind", I can only wield things with a trigger. However, I do have a rather good idea of who would do this and who fits what you've said perfectly" He sighed, taking her hand and pulling her along with him to a small table near the east wall of the hall. On this table sat four trolls, Terezi, from the proceedings of the trial, another troll girl, with her asymmetrical horns resembling a spanner and some sort of flick, her glasses being covered on her left side and her left arm missing, replaced by a robotic prosthetic, a rather tall troll, his horns standing tall with a slight wave to them and lastly, an almost carbon copy of Kankri. This 'mini Kankri' sent a glare (Y/N)'s way.

"Oh look, it's the Thief of Mind. What you want us to bow down to you since you're a descendant? Well, big fucking chance of that happening, just because you're technically a descendant doesn't mean you're not a bulge-licking nook-sniffing pain in the waste chute." This young troll's insults stung, as if they were knifes, being thrown at her, embedding themselves into her flesh and digging in, hitting her vital organs. Tears began to manifest in her eyes however, they dissipated when Kankri spoke up.

"Karkat, I believe you owe this young woman an apology. And not just for the words you've just uttered, but also for the assassination attempt early this morning." The trolls at the rounded table gasped and sent small glances at the troll named Karkat. His eyes widened in response to the allegations made against him. His surprised look however was short lived, quickly turning into a piercing scowl, directed to his look-a-like.

"Yea? So what nook stain? She's a liability to us all, a ticking time bomb if you will. If everyone was gonna just let her walk free, I had to step up and do something! I don't know what those douchewad descendants see in her but whatever it is, it can't be worth risking what we've been working towards for the last millennia! "His voice raised until it was all but a scream. By then, the majority of the student body had found their way to the hall, enthralled at the events transpiring. Kankri let out a sigh of disbelief before speaking out.

"Karkat, you should never go against the head of the schools decisions, even when you don't agree with them. What you've done is land yourself in a large amount of trouble. You'll have to be put on probation for the next couple of weeks which includes suspension of your Strife Specibus. Hand it over." He held his hand out, awaiting Karkat's Sicklekind card. Begrudgingly, he eventually relented, not without some passive aggressive glares and mumbled curse words. Kankri quickly deposited the Specibus into his Fetch Modus for safe keeping

"Thank you Karkat now, I would like for you to apologize to (Y/N) for your horrendous behaviour." Karkat scoffed at this request and, albeit reluctantly, mumbled an apology before sitting down, eyes trained to his half eaten breakfast, pushing around what appeared to be a cube of unidentifiable dark red meat, still dripping with blood. And little bit by little bit, the focus on the group slowly dissipated as they were drawn back to their own conversations. Kankri, seemingly delighted in the outcome, began to lead (Y/N) away from and to the end of the hall; to the Descendants. As they neared the elongated table, her heartbeats quickened, her breathing becoming erratic and ridged. Kankri noticed the changes in her behaviour and swiftly began to assure her worries.

"Now (Y/N), don't be afraid of them, they are just like you. They may not like you at first but you have to show them that you're just as good as them and that you pose no threat. The sooner they accept you, the better." His hand papped her shoulder, giving her a small sense of comfort in this school which she felt would otherwise tear her to shreds. The Descendants eyes trained on her, following her and the Blood Aspect instructor till they were right in front of them, with one seat left, at the very end of the table. Most eyes viewing her were filled with acceptance and friendliness, however, one pair was filled with a fiery hatred, one that seemed to burn brighter the closer she got to their table. Those eyes belonging to no one else but the Prince of Heart, Dirk Strider.

"Now Descendants, I know that this new turn of events were not what we were expecting, however, (Y/N) is also a Descendant herself and even though, in the traditional sense she is not one of the 'good guys' per se, she is a Descendant and her title should not make any influence over your feelings towards her, be it good or bad. She has not done anything towards you that could create any preconception so I believe you all would give her your utmost trust and consideration. (Y/N)?" His attention trained to the young Thief of Mind.

"I shall leave you in their care. If you need any assistance, don't be afraid to message me on Pesterchum or come to my office. The same applies to Latula, your Mind Instructor." He handed her a slip of paper with what seemed to be two usernames scrawled on them, 'gamerGrub' and 'triggerTrial'. (Y/N) gave him a curt nod and a small thank you before sitting down, hands on her lap and eyes trained to them, fingers twiddling in nervousness. Kankri took his leave, leaving the Descendants table in complete silence. Unfortunately for our Thief of Mind, Dirk was at the opposite end of the table, staring straight towards her. A cough cut through the tension, bringing the table's collective attention to Jake, the Page of Hope.

"W-well, we shouldn't just sit here and not do anything! (Y/N) is a Descendant and as such, we should throw her the customary D-Party!" He exclaimed, exchanging glances around the table. Most of the Descendants nodded, agreeing with the tradition however, Dirk's expression just seemed to get angrier and angrier. Rose and Roxy, who were sitting next to (Y/N) instantly went into detail about what exactly a D-Party was.

"A D-Party is a customary ball, usually hosted by the Descendants who came before the one who it is being presented for. A D-Party is usually decorated in a way that reflects the newest Descendants powers and personality and to give the Descendant some time for them to meet other students and create bonds as to strengthen their abilities. If a Descendant is not given a D-Party, It's seen as bad luck for the whole school although it is unknown how this custom originated. That said, It would be a rather joyous way to celebrate your arrival considering how long it's been since a Descendant arrived." Rose clarified, dissuading (Y/N)'s bemused face.

"Yea totes, what Rosie here said! Plus it's an amazing way to dissuade anyone who thinks you're bad!" Roxy exclaimed, joyously wrapping her arm around (Y/N)'s shoulders. She gave a small smile, nodding her head in agreement. Considering the amount o people who seemed to want her dead and how it was a custom that this 'D-Party' was a thing, the latter outweighed the former.

"All right, sounds like fun!" She replied, chuckling at the excited expressions on many of the Descendants faces. Quiet chatter erupted throughout the table, talks of themes and decorations as well as possible food options all the way to music. All of this was all and well until a certain someone decided to speak their mind.

"Well, you can count me out of the preparations. I don't care if its bad luck or not, she's not getting any sort of welcome from me." Dirked snapped, standing hastily from his seat, the legs screeching against the cold stone floor as he stormed out, eyes trained solely on the grand door in his path. The sound of a slammed door echoed throughout the Hall as the pupils resumed their daily dosage of nutrition. Seven chimes of a bell were heard in the distance, signalling and end to breakfast. The mass of students intermingled into a large blob. The remaining descendants followed suit, Roxy draping her arm around (Y/N)'s shoulders.

"Don't worry (Y/N), Dirks just being pissy. Now, what class do ya have?" she asked, a large smile plastered on her face. (Y/N) scrambled to find her planner, pulling it out of her pocket. Scanning the page, her eyes stopped at '7-8 – Mythos Training'. Roxy followed her gaze, her eyes widening when her eyes locked on the words. Her smile widened.

"Roxy, what exactly is Mythos Training?" (Y/N) questioned. Roxy said nothing and pulled her along, merging with the mass of students. Feeling like a pack of sardines was not something she wanted to early in the morning but apparently, this seemed like the norm. Clutching onto Roxy's wrist, the crowd started to dissipate, leaving the two descendants in front of a large grey door. Roxy glanced at her and gave her a warm smile.

"Welcome to your first Mythos Class!"


End file.
